Assassins
by 91salrobluvingstories
Summary: Will Ronnie and Jacks love blossom in the deadly 1920s Drugs,Jazz and Liquor
1. Prohibition

Its 1929 Brooklyn New York, Ronnie and Roxy are assassin's part of an elite crime syndicate run by Al Capone.

Jack is a street wise cop after Capone, but Capone has set a price on his head.

Will Ronnie and Roxy kill Jack it's a deadly romance.

What will happen admits the murder, bootlegging and smuggling, in the Prohibition era.

(Just if you wanted to know In the United States, the term Prohibition refers to the period 1920 to 1933, during which the sale, manufacture, and transportation of alcohol for consumption were banned)

It was 1929 times were rough; the streets were constantly being bombarded, with rival gangs trying to sort out there issues.

To stay alive in this world you had to fight or kill.

Since the prohibition, every city was festering with crime from bootlegging to smuggling, everyone wanted to get their grubby paws on the good stuff; alcohol.

It was the era of Jazz drugs and drink, the only people who could control the mean streets, were street wise cops and even those guys where bad to the bone, some said even crazier than the gangsters themselves.

One of those mavericks was Agent Jack Branning; he used to be in the fuzz, but got kicked out for assaulting witnesses, he's nick name was "the heavy". He was the toughest cop Chicago had ever seen. But since being kicked out the force he had to go underground catch the criminals the police are to afraid to touch, he will bring them to justice by any means necessary.

Jack thought he had caught the biggest fish in the gangster pond he had Al Capone and his gang the Chicago Outfit right where he wanted them.

But Capone managed to worm his way out of it.

Capone and his gang fled to Brooklyn feeling the heat jack had started a round them.

But Jack won't give up that easily he wants Capone's head no matter what it takes even if it means going to Brooklyn.

As soon as Capone had arrived in Brooklyn talk had started.

"I herd that Capone is the world's deadliest, he orchestrated the Valentines Day Massacre" people whispered.

"I herd that he's on the FBI's most wanted list."

This chatter could be herd in the furthest parts of Brooklyn everyone cared about the city's newest arrival.

As the people of Brooklyn talked they had know idea what was arriving in their fair city, it wasn't Capone they had to worry about it was these two.

Arriving at Brooklyn's docks were the two newest members' of the elite Chicago Outfit.

They may look like your regular old broads, but looks can be deceiving.

These two where two of the best assassins the world had ever seen, femme fatale's dangerous they were.

Britain's worst people said, the deadly duo was their nickname.

But Britain's best I say because the deadly duos identity was never found out.

Teams and teams of cops investigated the case's trying to put a face to the crime, but they were no match for these two.

These girls were smart and deadly.

Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell there name was, and they were sisters.

The oldest was Ronnie her weapon of choice was the knife, people said that she had killed her own father in cold blood, cutting his throat with one swipe of her blade, people say she was so calm and poised that it was like she was cutting a piece of meat up.

Roxy the younger sister was more hands on, she was the charmer, the black widow, charming her victims then strangling them with a piece of cord. Roxy loved the hunt where as Ronnie loved the kill.

These girls were in Brooklyn as they wanted to become part of the family business, you see their aunty Peggy was married to Capone, and they were coming to America to help out with a certain problem.

All they knew was that there was a copper that needed to be exterminated.

What will happen when agent Jack meets Ronnie??

Does he know that she is after his life?

Will the sisters kill again so soon after arriving?


	2. The Big City

Continued

**Continued **

Agent Jack had left the windy city and had finally arrived in Brooklyn the stench of corruption rife in the air he knew Capone was near.

Jack needed a drink, well he wasn't in the police now and a drink was the only thing that would keep you sane in this town.

He didn't trust the moonshine that the criminals made, that was sold on the streets; they probably pissed in the bottles to make it look like liquor. There was only one place that he could go to.

And that place was the Cotton Club; Capone's headquarters, Capone had a Cotton Club in every city. The club was a Jazz club that doubled as a speakeasy and a brothel.

It was an exclusive Gentlemen's club with only the most corrupt, dangerous and filthy rich being able to get through the doors.

But Jack knew no one would turn him down at the door, especially if a gun was pointed at their head.

Jack was a people's person.

At the docks the girls where just getting off their boat it had been a long two week journey to Brooklyn.

And along the way a few of the male passengers had just happened to disappear, apparently it was very slippery near the edge of the boat.

As they walked off the boat a wave of sound hit them, it was the sound of the city.

Ronnie and Roxy were flapper girls from the way they drank to the way they dressed.

(Flapper-young women, who wore short skirts, bobbed their hair. The flappers were seen as brash for wearing excessive makeup, drinking, treating sex in a casual manner, smoking, driving automobiles.

If anyone watched Chicago you will know what this mean's when you look at the characters of Roxy Hart and Velma Kelly I added the description so you could get a feel for what R&R dressed like)

Ronnie and Roxy looked around taking in the sites. Brooklyn was so different to England, from the skyscrapers to the way people acted this place was something they hadn't seen before it was a concrete jungle.

Busy, wild, it was a scary place for many who moved here to find fame and fortune in the Jazz clubs.

"It looks like a dump." Ronnie said screwing up her face.

"I don't know about that." Roxy smiled while winking over at a gentleman.

Ronnie saw what her sister was doing and hit her playfully on the arm.

"Didn't you have enough fun on the boat?" Ronnie asked raising her eyebrows.

"We're off the boat now." Roxy said laughing looking over at her sister.

Ronnie and Roxy where stood in the docks waiting for their bags, Ronnie was starting to get impatient. Waiting was also a new experience for Ronnie; she never had to wait for anything ever.

"Where's our bloody bag's." Ronnie shouted snapping Roxy out of her flirtatious daze with the man across the dock.

As soon as Ronnie had shouted this a small fat man came running up to them with their bags, it was like he had herd Ronnie.

The man looked in ore of the girls he placed their bags in a cab which was waiting at the side of the docks, and took his flat cap off and bowed to them like they where royalty.

Ronnie and Roxy looked at each other and smiled. Ronnie began to walk to the cab.

"Tip the man will you Rox." She called to her sister as she got into the Taxi..

Roxy smiled and walked up to the man, where she gave him a passionate kiss biting his bottom lip as she finished causing him to bleed.

The man went red as everyone around just stared, the mans mouth was still hanging open even after Roxy had finished, blood dripped from the man lip.

Roxy turned around licking the blood off her lip with her tongue she walked to the taxi where Ronnie just sat unfazed by what Roxy had just done. It was like it was an everyday occurrence.

When Roxy had gotten into the Taxi, Ronnie leaned forward to speak to the driver who had turned around from his seat and was glaring at Roxy, who was licking her lips at him seductively.

"She'll kill you, you know and if you don't turn around I will." Ronnie whispered into the taxi drivers' ear.

The Taxi driver quickly turned around and just started gawking at the road ahead, taking Ronnie seriously on what she just said.


	3. Cotton Club

Continued

**Continued **

Agent Jack walked down the alley to the Cotton Club; it was hidden out of the way to avoid the attention of the feds.

Jack walked down a dark alley and up to a huge wooded door and pounded on it. He waited nothing happened, so he pounded on the door again this time someone did hear.

A slit in the top of the door suddenly opened, a mans eyes could be seen through the slit.

The man looked Jack up and down, Jack subtly opened up his long brown Mac to revel a gun hanging in a gun holster attached to his trousers.

The man saw this and quickly closed the slit, a few seconds later bolts from the inside of the door could be heard churning. The door creped open Jack walked threw; he then stopped on the other side of the door and took his hat off. He reached inside his hat and pulled out a 100 he gave this to the man who had let him in. The man nodded and pointed to a table in the far corner of the club.

Not one word was exchanged between the two.

As soon as Jack had entered the club he was greeted with a wave of smoke it was like the inside of a chimney, everyone in the club puffing away on a cigar, there was a great sea of fog covering the entire room.

The club was decorated in red velvet and silk which was used on the walls as wall paper, Capone wanted his club to be classy and only the best would do.

But red was the color of love and this club wasn't all about the liquor and Jazz, much more happened behind those closed doors then people could even dare to imagine.

In the club their were booths instead of tables and chairs doted around the place, Capone didn't want to inconvenience those who choose to do business or entertain their lady friends.

The club saw many sordid affairs but what happened in those four walls stayed in those four walls.

Jack walked over to the booth which the door man had pointed to; he sat down next to a man who immediately got up when Jack sat down and left a package on his seat.

Jack never looked at the man he just grabbed the package calmly and put it under his coat.

A woman approached Jacks booth, she was dressed in a tight corset with black fishnet stocking on, and she had a red feather in her hair.

"Can I get you something sir?" The woman asked seductively

Jack looked at the woman and smiled "Scotch on the rocks please." He smiled while looking her up and down.

Jack pulled out a roll of notes and slotted them under the woman's suspenders; he pulled at the elastic making it pop and hit the woman's thigh this made her giggle slightly.

"Keep them coming till that runs out and get your self something." Jack whispered to the woman.

The woman put her hand on Jacks thigh and started rubbing her hand up and down, "You sure I couldn't get you anything else sir."

Jack grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her in closer "Don't touch what you can't handle." He whispered into her ear.

The woman pulled back and just looked upset, she could have done with the extra money and he was a lot better looking then the other clients which she had to serve.

Jack smiled and as the woman walked away he smacked her arse making her jump in the air.

The cab pulled up outside the alley where the club was, even though it was a secret club it was that notorious everybody knew about it.

The cab driver let out a sigh of relief it had been a very intense trip for him, he was sweating so much out of nervous that his hands had slipped off the wheel a few times, and this only made the angry woman in the back mad, and he didn't want her to kill him.

Ronnie learned over to Roxy's side of the window crushing her a little but Roxy couldn't of cared less because she was to busy flirting with the taxi driver which only made him more nervous.

Ronnie scrunched up her face she couldn't believe they had come all this way to end up here. It looked like a place where you would leave you rubbish and then feel sorry for it for leaving it in a right dump of an alley.

"Is this it." She shouted at the driver.

The driver just stared at the road and nodded.

Ronnie began to get out of the taxi.

"Fine come on Rox." Ronnie let out an exasperated breath.

But Roxy didn't hear, because she was to busy by this point leaning over the drivers seat whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Ronnie turned back around and bent down to have a look at what Roxy was doing in the taxi seen as she hadn't got an answer from her.

Ronnie saw Roxy and grabbed her hand dragging her out of the Taxi.

"Control have you ever heard of it." Ronnie said holding her sister and looking at her in the eye.

But Roxy wasn't listening she had now spotted a man on the side walk, and was now doing her mating ritual once more.

Ronnie just shook her head smiling "Stand over there and try not to drag anyone down that alley." Ronnie laughed pointing over at the pavement.

Roxy just smiled she was to busy eyeing up her next victims.

Ronnie slammed the door and walked up to the driver's side of the cab, he saw Ronnie approaching but he carried on staring at the road intensely holding the steering wheel like he wanted to drive away but he was froze with fear.

She tapped on the window; the driver didn't look at her, he just wound down the window.

Ronnie looked at him expecting him to know what she wanted, she quickly caught on that the driver didn't have a clue to what she wanted.

"Bags?" She asked the man, the driver just looked confused.

"Bags now…. get my bags out of the boot…. Come on." Ronnie snapped.

The driver quickly scrambled out of the car slipping on the road trying to get to the boot like it was a race against time.

Ronnie walked over to the pavement and stood next to Roxy who was locking lips with a man she had managed to attract.

Ronnie just huffed and tapped the man on the shoulder he stopped kissing Roxy and turned his head to face Ronnie's "Shoe now leave before I slice you." Ronnie smiled lifting up her leg to reveal a Knife tucked into her garter.

The man looked shocked and just turned around and ran away.

Roxy looked at her sister "Why did you have to do that I was having fun." She huffed.

Ronnie grabbed Roxy's face and pulled her closer "Well you're my sister and I love you, but you have bad taste did you even look at him or did you just see the pulse?" Ronnie smiled laughing as she let go of Roxy's face.

"Ha-ha" Roxy said sarcastically.

The driver had finally gotten the bags out of the car he stood in front of Ronnie and Roxy like a lost dog.

"Over there." Ronnie shouted pointing to the clubs door.

The driver scurried to the door and carefully placed the bags on the floor under the watchful eye of Ronnie.

The driver than ran back to his cab.

"Pay him Roxy." But just as Roxy was about to approach the cab it sped away.

"You must have scarred him off." Ronnie shouted over to Roxy.

Roxy walked back over to Ronnie "I don't think so miss I'll skin you alive with the knife I keep in my underwear." Roxy joked.

"Come on." Ronnie said grabbing Roxy's arm as she headed for the clubs doors.


	4. Allways Kepp your Knife close

Continued

**Continued**

Ronnie and Roxy reached the big wooden door, and just stood there, expecting the door to just swing open for them.

"What are you waiting for Ron; you've got the man hands." Roxy smirked they weren't going to get any where if they just stood here all day.

Ronnie grimaced, this was no way to treat a lady, she was practically royalty why should she have to bang on some door like a homeless bum.

Ronnie weighted up her options, standing in the putrid alley or tapping on a door.

Ronnie reached out and banged on the door.

The slit in the door opened and a mans eyes could be seen he looked at the two women. Then suddenly the slit closed and the door flew open no ID needed, the door man knew these women must be hookers.

The man stood holding the door open so the two women could enter, the man was actually blushing it could be his lucky day to day he thought to himself.

Ronnie looked less then impressed and stepped over her bags and walked through the door, Roxy didn't care she could just smell the scent of men.

Ronnie stood looking at the man who was clearly more interested in Roxy's upper body.

"Bags!" She snapped trying to get the man to concentrate.

The man herd this and looked up, realizing she had seen what he was doing.

The man walked out the door to grab the bags, wondering why hookers would need bags, unless they were exotic prostitutes he thought to him self; making a grimy smirk appear across his face with the thought.

The man closed the door behind him.

He turned to face Ronnie and grinned.

"So doll, after you've finished here, how would you fancy making a little extra money with me, if you get what I mean." The man said winking at Ronnie thinking he was playing it cool.

What he didn't know was that he had just made the worst mistake of his life.

Ronnie knew exactly what the man meant; she walked up to him and got so close that her body was touching his, this made the man smiled.

Ronnie started to run her hand up the man leg getting closer to his crotch, the man's smile was now even bigger, suddenly the man let out a girlish scream, Ronnie had stabbed a knife in his leg narrowly missing his crown jewels.

Ronnie pulled the man in even closer.

"Now, how do you fancy making a little extra money by becoming the first human kebab, what do you think doll." Ronnie said calmly slapping his face as she twisted the knife, making the man recoil in pain and scream louder than before.

The man just shook his head; Ronnie quickly retracted the knife knowing this would cause the man even more pain.

The man fell to the floor and curled up in the fetal position holding onto his leg; Ronnie looked down at the man and smiled.

"So can I trust you to bring those bags to me later, oh yes and where can I find my aunty and uncle I think you may know them, his name is Al Capone." Ronnie said smugly as she slightly kicked the man with her foot.

The man thought he should have guessed a crazy broad like that must be related to the boss, how could he have been so stupid.

"Through there." The man wheezed.

"Thank you." Ronnie said pleased with herself.

She turned around and went to talk to Roxy but realized she wasn't there, she looked through the doors that led into the club there she saw Roxy sat on a gentleman's lap.

Ronnie barged through the doors and walked up to the booth where Roxy was sat.

"I couldn't just use this to wipe my knife could I?" Ronnie asked grabbing the man's napkin and wiping blood off her knife, the man looked disturbed by what was happening and pushed Roxy off his knee and walked to the door.

Roxy looked less then impressed she was just in the middle of her part piece tying a knot in a cherry stalk with her tongue, when Ronnie had interrupted.

Roxy just got up from the seat and pushed past Ronnie.

Ronnie finished wiping her knife and laughed at the look of disappointment that was plastered across Roxy's face.

Ronnie grabbed Roxy's arm so that they where now linking and pulled her in the direction in which they had to go, she didn't want Roxy hunting down anymore men, she was like a kid in a candy store in here.

Jack watched the two sassy blondes disappear through a door at the side.

A waitress came up to him with his drink "Who were those two?" He asked the waitress adding a bit more money into her garter for the information.

"All I know is that they are summit to do with the boss, the taller one stabbed Frankie outside!" The woman said leaning in.

Word traveled fast around these parts.

Jack smiled and nodded the woman left, feisty he thought my kind of girl, Jack loved a bit of danger.


End file.
